In general, an operational amplifier (OP-AMP) that has two or more stages uses a compensation capacitor to provide stability. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional source driver circuit 100 including an amplifier 110, a switch 120, and a load 130, which are configured as shown. The amplifier 110 amplifies an input and generates an output for the load 130 through the switch 120. The amplifier 110 may be designed to have a constant slew rate and stability within a particular frequency characteristic and phase characteristic. Thus, the amplifier 110 may be designed to drive the load 130. As the load 130 increases, the frequency and phase characteristics may worsen. Unfortunately, this may result in an increase in DC current consumption.